Why did I trust them?
by nina amina
Summary: Selida and her friends have an okay life, despite that all seven of them are keeping a secret from the others. Then her friends order hetalia units while Selida is out shopping, so thier secrets will come out sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter One: YOU ORDERED WHAT!**

**Vaguely based off the hetalia units manuals. **

Selida stretches opening her eyes slowly, then she realizes she wasn't woken up by the sound of yelling, so either her roommates were watching hetalia or they were doing something they weren't suppose to. Selida, a young twenty-one year old who just got a job as a nurse at the local hospital still shares her Grandmother's huge house which she inherited when her grandmother died, with six other girls none of them get along unless they are watching hetalia. Selida has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, she lives quietly most of the time and hardly ever has a lot of time off, and when she does it's usually not peaceful due to her crazy roommates.

Quickly she jumps out of bed and gets dress and runs down stairs to make sure her roommates were, alive, unhurt, not killing each other, or reading yaoi. Luckily they weren't instead they were all gathered around the TV watching hetalia, Selida sighs in relief and turns to her friends. They were, Mona, Athena, Artemis, Kalla, Faith, and Amanda. They had all been friends since high school despite having nearly nothing in common with each other, when Selida inherited her grandmother's house they all insisted on moving in with her. Selida sighs again and calls, "I'm going to the story to buy groceries, Mona, don't forget you have to go to work at twelve, Athena the library called they said your books are over due, Artemis don't forget to train for your marathon, Kalla you have to be in work at one or they will fire you, Faith the dogs you walk will need to be picked up at ten sharp, Amanda well you know the beauty salon needs you as soon as possible." She turns grabbing her coat and her wallet and walks out. The second she's gone the girls run to get her laptop to read hetalia fanfictions. They are randomly searching for one that looks good when the pop up appears. It reads, 'order your Hetalia Units now!' "Ohmygod," Amanda screams, "Click on it Kalla!" Kalla smiles and clicks the order now button on the pop-up, then the words 'Congratulations, your new Hetalia units will arrive in four to five days' flashes across the screen. "Selida is so going to kill us," Athena says. "So what," Artemis screams jumping up in down happily, "We get hetalia units." The girls smile at the thought of having their own version of the hetalia charters, then go about their daily business, Faith goes and gets the dogs she walks, Amanda heads to the solon, Artemis goes to train for her marathon, Mona goes to work, Athena goes to return her books and get new ones out, Kalla remembers to go to work and doesn't get fired. Selida comes back at one, and goes on her laptop to cheek her emails and facebook then starts writing her novels like she always does on her days off.

She has no idea tat her roommates had just ordered units that were going to make her life a whole lot more interesting.

XxXx

Bam, bam, bam, is the first thing Selida hears five days later, thinking that Artemis is trying to kill Faith with a frying pan or something like that she groans and gets out of bed. When she sees that there is no one awake besides herself she goes to see if there is someone at the door. Sure enough there is a man with a huge box and a clipboard. "Selida Chafter," the man asks. "Yes," Selida replies, staring at the huge box. "Sign here please," he hands her the clip board and she signs it, once he gets her signature the man hands her a manual and gets into his truck and dives away. Selida looks at the box then sighs, pushing it into the living room. Selida falls onto the couch and looks down at the manual;

**Congratulations you have revised your own;**

**Ludwig unit**

**User's guide/ manual**

Selida drops the book then yells, "WHAT DID YOU ORDER?" everyone wakes up and carefully comes down stairs hoping that Selida wouldn't kill them. "We ordered hetalia units, isn't it wonderful," Amanda says jumping up and down. "No it isn't wonderful," Selida yells, "Where are we supposed to keep them; we don't even know what they are like!" "Well hope about we read the manual then," Athena suggests. Selida sighs and opens the manual. "Can we just skip to how to get him out of the box," Artemis suggests. Selida skips though the book and stops ion removal of your unit.

"Okay, we need to play classical music at a low volume, Amanda since I assume this is your idea go get my laptop." Amanda grumbles and runs upstairs to get the laptop, a few seconds later she comes downstairs with laptop. "Here is the laptop," Amanda snarls dropping it onto the couch. "Thank you," Selida tells her, and then turns on some classical music, and waits. Then Ludwig crawls slowly out of the box and looks around, but before he can even say anything he's tackled by five screaming fangirls. All Selida can think is that this is going to be one heck of a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Two: Selida's POV and Amanda's POV**

I wake to the sound of Ludwig yelling, and wonder how I got myself into this mess. When I was younger my life was rather normal, until my younger brother got hurt, and I used a small part of my soul to heal him. That's when my life got strange, I started seeing things I shouldn't shadows that run around and mess with people, demons, angles, you name it I bet you I've seen it. I've never told my friends about this, they would most likely think I was insane or joking knowing them if I did. Anyway I jump out of bed and run to the second floor, since my house is like three stories high, to see why Ludwig is screaming, only to find that Amanda tried to sneak out of the house, while Ludwig was still awake. I glance at the clock to see that it's about three in the morning, why either of them was awake at this hour was beyond me. "Go to bed both of you," I snap not in the mood to try to understand what was going on. The two look at me then walk off to bed, then I realize I will have to get up again in an hour to go to work anyway, so I work on my novel. At four I get dressed and head off to the hospital leaving a note reminding everyone of what they were to do today, because someone in this house has to be responsible.

Anyway I have a long hard day at work and return home hoping to try to relax even if it's only a little bit. Ludwig isn't there so I suppose that one of the girls took him to work with them. Anyway I'm sitting at my laptop typing and editing my newest story when out of the corner of my eye I see a demon enter though one of the windows that someone must of left open. I stare at it wondering if it realizes that I can see it. Slowly I reach slowly down to my thigh halter where I keep my enchanted knife for such emergencies such as this. The knife had been made of special metals found exclusively in the farthest depths of a volcano, and had been blessed by an angle that I had helped out once. The demon a nasty looking one with bat wings a cat's body, and purple horns. It crawls over thinking that I can't see it, then as it close enough for me to stab it my hand shoots out quicker then the human eye could see. My knife is aimed at the fatal spot behind the demon's horns. The knife enters the spot dead on and the demon writhes in agony and then fades slowly to a black shadow then disappears completely. I smile glade the demon is gone then go back to typing. About fifteen minutes later there is a knock at the door, thinking that one of my roommates forgot their keys I open it. Standing there is the man who delivered Ludwig.

"Hello again, Miss Chafter," he says. "Call me Selida," I tell him, "So another unit?" "Yes so sign here and I'll give you the manual and the box." I sign the clipboard and then take the manual and the box inside. The box is as large as Ludwig's was, so I wonder who is inside of it. I glance down at the manual's cover and read out, "Alfred F. Jones. Oh great, we go the 'hero'." As if I needed that stupid guy, to be the hero around here. I save my friends on a daily basic without the even knowing. But I figure I might as well wake him up and see what he's like. "Okay, I think I can do this," I say staring at the options to wake him up. Then she starts to sing "Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?" The box shakes lightly and Selida can hear slight humming coming from inside the box, assuming that it's now safe to open the box Selida goes over and opens it, "Hi dude, I'm Alfred F. Jones the Hero, who are you," Alfred yells jumping out of the box. Selida smiles, "I'm Selida, my roommates should be home soon, so just relax till they get here 'kay." Alfred smiles back at her his hero smile, "Like okay dude, so do you have hamburgers around here?"

XxXx (Amanda's POV)

I can't keep this secret forever I know this but I can try right? Oh, I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Amanda, just Amanda I don't give out my last name. Anyway normally I have blond hair, straight with no waves or curls at all, and clear blue eyes. Why did I say normally you ask, well because I am a shape sifter I can change what I look like at will. Yeah not normal, but hey it's really cool to spy on my friends with out them even noticing. Anyway my life was pretty cool, but my dad left then my mom died leaving me in an orphanage, then I meet the others they were all so kind to me, and even showed me hetalia. I feel in love with the show, and then Selida got her grandmother's house, so I insisted that all of us moved in with her. Oddly I felt like I had my own family with them, despite all of our differences. Though I quickly decided I wasn't going to tell them about my abilities, shape sifting, and foresight, meaning I see things before they happen. For instance, the next unit we are getting is America, then Canada. But anyway here's what's happened since Selida left this morning.

I wake up at ten to the smell of sausages cooking; my first thoughts are, _'who is cooking at ten in the morning,'_ after all my foresight only goes so far. I get up and follow the smell down stairs; I sleep on the second floor. I see Ludwig making sausages, "Hello," Ludwig greets me. "Hi," I yawn. "Vould you like some sausages." "Ja," I reply, did I mention I was born in Germany and speck a little German because of it? No, oh sorry I guess I should have told you that. "You speck German," Ludwig asks as he places a plate of sausages and eggs in front of me. "Ja, a little I was born in Germany." "Really," Ludwig asks, as he sits down to eat, but unluckily for him, Mona, and Kalla decide to show up right then. "Oh, you made breakfast," Mona says, stealing Ludwig's plate. "Ja, now I have to make myself more, and I suppose you want some too," he asks directed at Kalla. "Oh yes," Kalla says not even bothering to say please. We all eat, and I offer Ludwig to come with me to the salon. He declines and tells me he is going with Artemis to the library to cheek out some books. I sigh and tell him its okay and head out to the salon, see I run the place I have great since of style when it comes to hair and nails.

I decide to come home early but on the way, I see a person from my past, a person I hadn't seen since I was rather young. He abandoned me and left me with my dieing mother. It's my father, why he was here was beyond but I didn't want to confront him not now. I run, run to my favorite place in town, the hill with the willow tree. If I was to die at a young age I swear I would ask be buried under that tree. I sit under the tree for a good three hours until I have a vision showing me my father was at his hotel room. I sigh in relief and head to the house knowing that my friends are most likely very worried by now.

I arrive to the yelling of Alfred saying he'll be the hero and find me, an obviously panicking Selida. I smile happily that my friends who I considers family worry for me when I don't come home on time. I enter the house, and am greeted with a scolding by Selida and Ludwig, "you didn't come home on time and we were so worried about you! You should have called or something, I mean really you can be so irresistible at times! I can't believe how careless you can be!" I hang my head to show how ashamed I am at myself for being out so late and not warning my friends. I know they probably sound really over bearing right now but they really do mean the best. I'm the youngest member of our happy little group and they just don't want me to get hurt, though they don't have any idea what I am capable of with the right weapon in hand. Then I get another vision and this one scares me so badly I collapse, leaving all my friends worried about my health.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Three: Mona's and Kalla's secrets/ POV's**

(Third person)

Mona stares at Amanda, hoping that her friend is all right as Selida and Germany carry her upstairs to her room. Mona wonders if her deadly aura spiked again. That was a very good possibility that had happened and if it had, then there was no way to save Amanda.

XxXx (Mona's POV)

I feel terrible; I might have just caused the death of one of the closest people to me. I thought I had learned to keep my deadly aura under control, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry am I going to fast for you, I guess I should explain what I mean to you. I am a demon of greed, but luckily for me the only thing that really makes me a demon is my deadly aura that all demons have. I look human and regular humans and not just what we demons call seekers can see me, I have dark brown hair, and purple eyes, though my roommates think they are contacts. I unlike many demons don't have the ability to know when a seeker or another demon is near so I am pretty much on my own when it comes to that. But my aura when it spikes, or goes out of control due to uncontainable emotions can kill regular humans.

Anyway back to what is currently happening, I'm pacing the room waiting for Selida to come back and tell us the news, and Alfred is stuffing his face with hamburgers and playing my new video game. Kalla is well doing what she does best tuning us all out, Athena is frowning like she already knows what's wrong, because that's Athena for you, Artemis is munching on carrot sticks the way she does when she is worried. Ludwig is still upstairs with Amanda and Selida and I can't take another moment of this silence. Selida come sown stairs smiling, why is she smiling when Amanda is dieing! "Amanda will be find," Selida tells us, "She is just under a lot of stress and I don't think she should go to work for a few days." I sigh in relief, knowing that she isn't going to die. Alfred looks up from his game as if he didn't even realize what was going on, "So when's dinner." I lose it and punch him, knocking him out.

XxXx (third person)

Alfred wakes up he was lying on the floor and there's a small amount of dried blood on his face. "Like dude what happened," he asks the one girl, Kalla right. "Mona punched you and knocked you out," Kalla replies not looking up from the computer. 'What? I'm the hero there's no way a girl could have knocked me out." Kalla laughs, "Okay believe what you like, but that's what happened." "I made wurst," Ludwig calls drawling the attention of everyone in the house. The seven girls and one unit not already in the kitchen come running in.

XxXx

Hi, I'm Kalla; I have almost silver blond hair and gray, brown, gold, blue eyes. I'm the second youngest in appearance in the house. Yes I did say in appearance, I'm what angles and demons call a fallen. An angle that fell and lost their wigs but didn't become a demon, I lost most of my angle powers in the fall, including the ability to sense demons, and helpers, humans that can see angles and demons. But I kept my immortality, and I didn't lose my ability to grant whishes though. That's just about all of it though. So I've been a fallen for a good decade now. Moving around and doing what ever I want. I decided to enroll in school but my friends say that I always looked alder then I claimed to be. Ha they don't even know the half of it. Anyway while everyone is in the kitchen eating I'm sitting out in the living room watching my next favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. The door bell rings so I pause FMA to see whose there. It's that delivery guy with two boxes. "Are we getting two this time," I ask him. "Yeah, looks like it," he replies. "Oh well okay hold on a second," I reply and turn away from him. "Hey Selida there's another delivery!" "What already," Selida calls, walking into the room from the kitchen. "Yeah apparently so and we got two this time!" "I'm going to kill all of you," Selida mutters as she signs for the units, and retreats back into the kitchen leaving me to get the manuals and the boxes inside to bring inside. I sigh and put the manuals on the table not even glancing at them then push the two boxes into the house. Once the boxes are inside I slam the door shut and pick the manuals up. 'Congratulations on your Mathew Williams unit,' one reads, and the other reads, 'Congratulations on your Feliciano Vargas Unit!' "EEEEEEEPPPPPP," I scream letting my fangirl side take over. "WE GOT ITALY!"

The others come running into the room, and Mona snatches the manual out of my hands. "Oh my gosh we did," she screams. 'How do we get him out," she flips though until she finds the removal section of the manual. "Oh my gosh we get to touch his hair curl!" I don't waist a moment opening the box and looking inside. There is a sleeping man with a hair curl just like Italy's I slowly reach down and gently touch his hair curl. The man jumps up crying, "VE~ please don't hurt me!" "AWE HE'S SO CUTE!" He stops crying and looks at us, "Ve~ Luddy," he screams when he sees Ludwig, and jumps into Ludwig's arms, smiling happily. "Shouldn't we activate Mathew," I ask. "Who?" "You know Canada, America's twin brother?" "Oh," Selida says, "Yeah you might as well activate him too." I sigh feeling sorry for quiet cute Canada. Anyway I open the manual and cheek out the activation. "Amanda, get your Justin Beaver CD's and play one at full volume!" "Why," everyone asks looking sick to their stomachs at the thought of it. "Just let her," I reply as Amanda runs upstairs and comes back with a CD which she puts into the TV and plays at full volume. "Like Baby, baby oh" comes the torturous music from the TV. The box jumps a little then the top flies open. "I'm sorry," Mattie, yells. 'I didn't think he'd be that popular! I'm so sorry!" "Turn of the music," I tell Amanda who looks a little disappointed but does as she's told. "Hey Mattie, Feli, I'm Kalla, this is Mona, Selida, Artemis, Athena, Amanda, and Faith. You two already know Alfred and Ludwig. This is Selida's house that she is so graciously letting us stay at, so don't make her mad or she will most likely kick you out!" "VE~ do you have pasta here?" "Yes" Faith tells him. "Can you see me?" "Yes," all seven of us say. 'You can?" "Yes why wouldn't we be able too?" "No reason," Mattie says. "DO you have pancakes and maple syrup?" He hugs his polar bear, whose name I really just can't remember right now. "Yes," I reply, "you guys came jus tin time for dinner. So whose hungry?" Everyone's hands go up into the air, and I smile knowing that Amanda made the right decision when she told us to click on the pop-up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Four: Artemis and Athena's POV/Secrets**

(Artemis's pov)

Hi, I'm Artemis the really athletic one in the group. I was a bit of a loner until I meet they other's they are all really nice to me! I'm the third youngest of the group. Faith is the youngest and Kalla's the second youngest. So here's what's happening right now.

I sit at my spot at the table, Selida is yelling at Amanda for ordering the units since we got two at once! Anyway I'm eating the food Ludwig made for us; I'm glade that we didn't get an England unit he can't cook! I can't help but let my thoughts wonder to who I was before I came to this town and met all of my amazing friends. My mother was a normal person, so was my father but hey needed money. So when my mother got pregnant with me a strange man approached them. He told them he would give them everything they wanted if they let him raise me when I was borne. They agreed, and not a week after I was borne the man had me. He was a scientist doing research on the human body. He used me for test which caused me to be more athletic then other humans. My parent's realized their mistake and tracked him down and took me back. But I've always feared he would try to find me.

I am torn out of the past as Mona taps my shoulder and asks me to past the potatoes. I hand them to her without a word and go back to my food. I listen to a conversation between Selida and Athena with out them realizing. "Hey Selida how's your book coming along?" "Rather well actually," Selida says, she looks kind of nervous and I wonder why. "That's good do you work tomorrow?" "No I don't, I was thinking about trying to find the new units jobs so we can have more income." I remembered that Athena had found Ludwig a job yesterday, and couldn't help but wonder what kind of jobs Selida would find for the other units. I finished my food and put my plate in the dishwasher then headed up to my room.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling slightly irritated, and slightly bored. I slowly fall asleep, while listening to the sound of yelling downstairs.

XxXx (Athena's POV)

I don't understand my friends; they are loud and like to fight with each other. They always do things that they know will make someone else mad. I'm human nothing special about that normally. Except my mother was a helper and asked whished that I would be borne able to know everything she knew. So I know all about angles and demons and fallen and helper, but I can't see or sense them so I'm in the dark if one is in the house. But I do know how to kill a demon or heal an angel or fallen.

I'm not a helper, so don't think I am, but I'm special in my own right. Anyway I'm sitting in the library of the house, reading my favorite book. I sit listening to Selida talk on the phone, and the sound of the T.V it sounds like someone's watching Bleach. I'm not a fan of that show. Anyway I'm reading for about three hours before heading to bed.

XxXx (two weeks later third person pov)

The door bell rings and only Faith is home, she answers it, to see the delivery guy who had been giving them their units. "Hello, is Selida home?" "No not right now can I sign for her?" "I guess so but don't tell anyone," he replies. "I won't Faith says," as she signs Selida's name on the paper. He hands her the unit's manual and pushes the box inside. "There you go," he tells her and leaves.

She looks down at the manual to see who they got,

**Congratulations on your new;**

**Arthur Kirkland**

**Unit.**

Faith sighs irritated, England was okay but he couldn't cook at all. She opens the manual to look at how to activate him. Faith decides not to activate him until Alfred got home.

When Alfred got home he was greeted by faith saying, "Hey Alfred, say hi to Arthur he's in the box." "Dude, really!' Alfred runs over to the box and says, "Hey Iggy!" The box explodes, and Faith takes cover as Arthur strangles Alfred screaming, "My name is Arthur not Iggy you git!" Faith laughs as she watches then decides to break the fight up. "Arthur, I'm Faith I'm one of the seven girls who live here." "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you." 'The others should be home soon so just relax until they get here, because when they do things will be very crazy!"

**Okay so here's my update, also i created a poll to see what your favorite story of mine is. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Hello, readers I'm back! Here are the units the girls have gotten so far; Germany (Ludwig), Italy (Feliciano), America (Alfred), Canada (Mathew) and, England (Arthur). So let's get this chapter started! Also warning interchanged names in this chapter.**

**Chapter Five: Faith's POV and a secrets reveled**

Well I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Faith. I'm the youngest in the house, and I introduced everyone to hetalia. So here's what's happened so far. Amanda convinced us to order Hetalia units while Selida was out. Our first unit arrived and it ended up being Germany. Then Selida looked ready to murder us. Since then we have gotten more units. Here's what I happened today.

"Alfred you git stop stuffing your face with hamburgers and use proper English!" "Bet Ingy burgers or gad." (But Iggy burgers are good.) "I can't understand you with those bloody sandwiches in your mouth." I'm not even downstairs yet and I can hear the yelling. I slowly open the door to see England strangling America and Amanda who must of just gotten home laughing her head off with an irritated looking Germany and Athena standing off to the side.

Things were getting crazy and all I could do was laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA," I fall onto the floor rolling around laughing as Arthur strangles Alfred. This was classic Hetalia stuff. As I roll around laughing the door opens and Selida, and um Mathew I think come in. Selida doesn't look too happy about the two fighting men in the middle of her living room.

"What the hell are you doing," she yells startling the two. "I'm sorry," Alfred who knows already that it's bad to get on Selida's bad side says. "I'm sorry miss," Arthur tells her, "I'm England." "I know who you are," Selida tells him. "What I want to know is why you are killing, Alfred." "Well he was being a git." Selida sighs and walks out of the room upstairs leaving us to wonder if she had a bad day.

After a bit I sit up, and fight the urge to go after her. The door opens and everyone else comes in. Starting with Feli and Mona. "Ve~ Hello is everyone here!" "Yes Italy," I tell him. "Everyone is home now." Everyone spreads out though the house, Germany and Athena head to the library, Mona heads to her room, Italy heads to the kitchen, and I go to my room not bothering to pay attention to where everyone else was going. I stare up at the ceiling and think about what I'm hiding.

I'm a werewolf, and if your minds just went to Twilight then I'm going to hunt you down and rip out your throat. I hate those movies. Yes I can change on will, but I don't hunt vampires! I hate Twilight! Really so stupid, any way back to my point. I'm a werewolf and I like to sneak out at night which has become hard because the increased number of people in the house.

I smell pasta and sausages, so I figure dinner is ready and head downstairs. Everyone is at the table and food is in the middle it's clear they had been waiting for me. I take my seat and we all start eating. Soon we finish and go back to our business as usual.

XxXx (third person POV0

Selida sits at the window looking outside, and sees a demon crawling around the base of the house. Selida had put up some protective charms to keep the demons out. They could keep out all of the weaker one, but the stronger they got the less the protective charms affected them.* She could tell by how close to the house the demon had come that this one was rather strong. She holds her knife ready in case it does get into the house. She'd need to act to quickly if it did. To regular humans the auras of demons are deadly. Also they could influence them t do things they normally wouldn't do, like steal, kill, and other things of that nature.

She hears footsteps behind her and sees that Mona and Kalla are coming down the hall. They stop and smile at Selida. "Hi Selida what are you looking at," Mona asks taking a peak out the window and turning pale. "What's wrong Mona," Kalla asks and looks out as well. "That's not good," the two say in together.

"Wait you can see it too," Selida says weakly. "Yes," the two say. "Does that mean you're both helpers too?" "Well no," Mona replies. "I'm a demon but I don't do what normal demons do. I don't want to be a demon and the only thing that makes me on is my aura." "Well then," Selida says thinking; she wasn't sure what to do. Mona was one of her friends; she had never hurt her before. But Mona was a demon that was a bad thing. "So what are you Kalla?"

"I'm a fallen," Kalla says. "I had no idea I was living with a helper and a demon." "Well isn't this strange," Mona says. "We are all living in the same house and none of us realized the others were what they are." "Do you think we should tell the others?" "Yeah they have a right to know don't you think?" "We'll tell them after the next unit comes that way we won't have to worry about getting them aught up when they come."

XxXx

There's a knock on the door, and Selida rushes to answer it figuring that it's the delivery man with the next unit. Sure enough they he is with a box. "Hello Miss Selida, we just created a new unit and the company wanted you to try it out." "Oh who is it?" "I don't know you'll have to look at the manual." He hands her the manual and brings the box inside. "That's all so have a nice day Miss Selida."

Selida looks at the manual, and frowns.

**Congratulations on your;**

**Lola Jones or Lilnoe Unit**

Selida has no idea who the hell this is but figures it has something to do with America due to Jones being in the name. "America come here please!" "What's up dudette, how can the hero help you today?" "Who is this?" She shows him the manual and he smiles really wide. "That's the hero's awesome friend/daughter Hawaii!" "Okay let's see how to activate her, Wait what does she look like?" "Well she is either a nineteen year old woman with black hair and brown eyes or a small twelve year old girl who looks about the same only her hairs a bit lighter."

"Okay let's see' get some pineapple and ct it leaving the slices around the box' Hawaii will crawl out and eat it. We can also speak in a Japanese ascent or a Chinese ascent." "I'll go get the pineapple." Mona walks off and gets pineapple and puts it near the box, Selida opens the lid and inside the box is a nineteen year old with a tropical flower in her braid.

She smiles at them and says, "Hello, I'm Ainakea Ano'i the personification of the Hawaiian Islands. Pleased to meet you all." Then she sees America and yells, "No I will not become a part of you!" "Dude I hate to tell you this but you already are, Hawaii is the fiftieth state." "I see."

"Any way welcome Hawaii we need everyone in here so can you go get everyone America?" "Sure dudette!" America goes off and gets everyone and once they're all inside Selida calls for order. "Okay today we got a new unit, Ainakea a.k.a Hawaii. Mona, Kalla and I also have something to say." Everyone gets quiet wondering what it is. "Mona's a demon, Kalla's a fallen and I'm a helper." Then they explain to everyone what that means. Leaving two more secrets to come to the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter Six; To Tell or Not to Tell

(Faith's POV)

Well I really wasn't sure what to think when Selida told us all that she was a helper, Mona was demon and Kalla a fallen. It seemed almost surreal. It made me think. If they were not exactly human then could I tell them I was a werewolf with out to much trouble? Or would something bad happen.

"I know all about that," Athena says making everyone look towards her. "My mother was a helper too and she made a wish that I could know everything she did. So I'm glade you are all what you are. It makes me happy knowing I'm not the only one who knows about such troubling things."

Selida smiles, "So you mother was a helper. that explains a lot about her." Then there was laughter, and I think I was laughing too. It was almost too good to be true all of a sudden we were all getting along much better than we normally do. So for me it was like I was in a whole other world.

'Should I tell,' I ask myself. 'Would it be worth it to tell them wha ti am. They seem to be taking all of this so well. Would it be better to tell, or not to. I can't decide.'

"Ve~ Faith what's wrong," Italy asks tapping my shoulder. I turn and smile at him. "Oh nothing I'm just having a hard time processing all of this is all." "Ve~ It is a bit strange to think I've lived with a demon, a human who helps angles and a fallen angel. So i guess it's reasonable to be a little surprised by all of this." "You aren't sacred?" "No. Why would i be. You girls took us in and fed us and gave me pasta! So no matter what you are I don't mind."

I laugh and nod thinking, 'That's right we rely on each other here and care about each other. I don't think they would care all that much if I was a werewolf or a Cyclops. I'm still their friend and they still care about me. So what do I have to be afraid of?'

I stand, startling everyone. "I have something to tell you all too." No one says anything all the attention is turned on me, they are all waiting to see what I have to say to them. "I'm a were wolf. I hope this doesn't change the way you all look at me."

They are all quiet at first then they laugh. "We don't mind Faith," Selida says patting my back. "If you're a werewolf we don't care. You're still our friend and you've lived here with us. So it's okay. We except you for who you are. There should be no more secrets got it?" Everyone nods except for Amanda and Artemis. They seem more hesitant when they nod. "I wonder if they are hiding a secret too,' I think to myself.

XxXx (Amanda's POV)

Well this day has been full of surprises. I learn that I'm not the only supernatural like being in this house, and I have a choice her and now to tell them my secret. So easily they all excepted that Faith was a werewolf would they just as easily except that I'm a shape sifter and can see the future? It's hard to say they wouldn't after all of this. But still I remember that last vision I had.

A strange man and my father, staring at Selida's house as it burns. I'm struggling in my father's arms trying to get away to get in the house to save my friends, and Artemis is struggling ageist the arms of the stranger. They both hold us thigh though, and we can't get away. That's where the vision ends. I'm terrified, but also a bit hopeful because I know that the future is always shifting and that could possibly not happen.

Maybe if I tell my friends we could work to make the future better. I hope we can, because if we don't... I'll be alone again. So I gulp and clear my throat preparing to tell them. But before I can Artemis talks.

XxXx (Artemis' POV)

I'm going to tell them no ifs ands or buts. I'll tell them right here and now. I yell, because I'm afraid if I don't they won't hear me. "I'm human but I was experimented on by a scientist as a baby. Because of this my body is more enduring then a regular human's and I am much more athletic."

Everyone stares and Amanda looks like she wants to say something but I just keep going. "I'm always afraid that the scientist will come looking for me. I know living with you all is risky because he'll hurt you if he finds me. I just didn't want to be alone..." Suddenly I feel everyone's arms wrap around me. They are hugging me.

"No one is going to take you away," Germany says. "All of you have become like a family to us," America says, "And if anyone wants to hurt you they have to go though us!" All of our units nod in agreement, and I start crying. I can't help it. I really found myself a great family here. No doubts about that.

XxXx (Amanda's POV)

Well I guess it's now or never to tell them about myself. Considering what Artemis just said and how well she was received. "I'm a shape shifter, and can see the future." Everyone is quiet and then Selida smiles. "Well then Amanda you just became our best weapon ageist everything that could possibly come our way. "But there's more," I say.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Seven: A Shadow Over the House**

XxXx (Amanda's POV)

I think I'm crying as I tell them what I saw in my vision. The man, my father, the house burning. It all comes rushing back, I think I fell at one point, because I can feel someone's arms holding me up. Muscular arms, maybe one of the units caught me. America, Germany maybe even England. I feel someone lift me up, and I think I hear Selida say that it's all going to be okay. I want to argue but I feel sleepy. Did Mona use some kind of demon power on me to make me feel sleepy. Or maybe England used his magic. I don't know, nor do I car right now. I feel so sleepy. I close my eyes locking out the world around me.

XxXx (Selida's POV)

Amanda collapsed, luckily Germany caught her. "It's going to be okay, Amanda. The future can be changed, hardly anything is fixed." England puts his hand on Amanda's head, and uses a spell to put her to sleep. I think that was the right thing to do. She was so scared she was visably shaking when she told us of her vision. Germany carries Amanda to her room and I look to my friends and units.

"We need to be ready for anything," I say, "If Amanda's vision is right, then we are all in danger." Everyone mutters in fear, Italy pulls out a white flag, I'm wondering where he was keeping it, and starts waving it around. I call for order but no one seems to hear me, but just in time Germany comes back downstairs at the moment. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP," Germany yells. Everyone quiets, and I take back attention. "We need a plan. If anyone sees anything they think is out-of-place, tell everyone else ASAP." "We need a safe house. Selinda is this house the only one you have," Hawaiian Islands says.

"I have my Grandfather on my father's side's house as well. But it's not as big as this one, we would have to share rooms." "That's okay," Canada says, though it sounds like a whisper. "As long as we all have another place to go for when something bad happens." "Indeed," Athena says, "I may not be able to see the future but I know that having a back up place to go is always a good idea."

I nod, "Well enough bad news for one night. Who wants ice cream!" A cheer goes up around me and I smile. At least they are still able to be happy despite all the stuff they learned today. Maybe just maybe we will get though this after all. "Okay, who wants to go out and get it with me," I ask. Every hand goes up and I choice Italy and Athena. If anything bad happens while I'm gone I want the stronger people at home. Italy and Athena are okay but they'd just get in the way I'm sure of it.

XxXx (one week latter Athena's POV)

A shadow has settled over the house I can feel it, every time someone comes thought the door we all jump. It's like even though all of us no longer are hiding anything we don't really have any trust. It might just be because we are all worried about Artemis and Amanda or maybe it's because we all can't believe we were all keeping secrets from each other.

The door bell rings and everyone jumps, Germany has out a gun so does America and England. I think Canada has out his hockey stick but I can bearly see him so I might be wrong. Selida looks out the peek hole we put in two days ago and relaxes. "Relax everyone it's just the unit's delivery guy." The weapons are put away and Selida opens the door. "Hey Selida you got another unit. Just sign here per-usual." He hands her a clip board and she signs, then he pushes the box into the house, and hands Selida the manual. Selida shuts the door behind him and looks at the manual cover. "Well who did we get," I ask. Selida holds up the manual and says, "We got Russia."

I smile, I personally like Russia as creepy as he may seem at times. I think he's just misunderstood and lonely, who wouldn't be if they lived like Ivan. "So how do we get him out of the box?" "Well let's see," Selida replies flipping though the manual to the removal section. "Say, "Big Brother Marry me, at the top of your lungs, your IVAN BRAGINSKI UNIT will begin to shake and it's then safe to open the box. Once he sees you are not a Natalia Arlovskaya unit he will crawl out of the box." "Okay who wants to yell for Ivan to marry them," Selida asks. All of the units back away slowly and hide behind the couch. "Whimps," I say moving closer to the box. "BIG BROTHER MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME," I yell. Sure enough the box shakes and I grin opening the box. But instead of a large sexy Russian man, there's a small child.

"We got Chibi!Russia, "I say, picking up the small child. "Are you Mother Russia," Little Ivan asks, making me grin. "He's so cute!" All of them yell gathering around me to get a closer look at the small child. "So...How exactly are we supposed to care for a child," Amanda asks, talking a turn holding Ivan. "Oh dear," I sya. "I guess I didn't think about that! We really don't have the time to take care of him. I guess we have to give him back?..." "NO," all of the units yell. "WE can help you guys take care of him," Hawaiian Islands says. "Yeah! After all I am a HERO!" I roll my eyes at him. "So we are keeping the little guy," Selida says, patting Ivan's head.


End file.
